


Bikini Babe

by IceFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant/Top Dean, Dubious Consent, Human Castiel, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shy Castiel, Submissive/Bottom Castiel, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn't want to go to the car wash Sam's leadership class was having, but he did want to see hot babes in bikinis. </p><p>Castiel Novak is just a nerd in leadership class. He didn't want to go to the leadership car was either.</p><p>Neither boys had expected Castiel to get on his hands and knees and take Dean's directions so well.<br/>“You wanna get fucked, Sweetie? Cuz I’d love to fuck into your hot tight hole, right here,” Dean said, holding his hand in Cas’ ass cleft. “Want me to suck your pretty little dick, too?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bikini Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is 18, Castiel is 16
> 
> i did not expect this to go so long. sorry for mistakes; unbeta'd.

“It’ll raise money for my leadership class, Dean.” Sam’s voice was urgent. It was bright and early on a Saturday morning and Dean hadn’t honestly expected to be woken up at such an ungodly hour, as cliché as it sounds. He really wasn’t in his element, as he had stayed up too late last night at Ash’s place drinking with Jo and Ruby and Mike. “Come on, you gotta go! It’s only ten dollars for a wash. It’ll be real quick too.”

“Why don’t you just use your own money? Why didn’t you just drive the Impala over there and wash it?” Dean’s voice was scratchy in comparison.

“Because, Dean. I’m a freshman. I’m fifteen and I don’t have a drivers license.”

“It’s early, Sam,” Dean complained.

Finally Sam just sighed. “I called you because I thought I could count on you, man. We’re in the home stretch! We just need a little over a hundred dollars for the fundraiser to be complete. It will benefit the entire school—that’s you included!”

“If I go—and that’s an if—you have to promise you’ll make me dinner for a month,” Dean offered and Sam did another one of his loud, dramatic sighs.

“Dean, I have baseball—“

“And my laundry, too,” Dean threw in, chuckling at his little brother’s desperation. He knew he was in a position where the shaggy haired boy had nothing to lose when it came to reaching his class’ goal to do whatever they were trying to achieve.

Some people were yelling in excitement in the background of the call and Sam made an annoyed sound. “Yeah… Yeah, all right Dean, you sack of shit. I’ll do it! Just get your ass over here soon!”

“’Kay. You can explain to me this whole fundraiser when I get there.” He got out of bed, the heavenly thing creaking at his pace. “And make sure the hot girls wash my baby. I want tits in bikinis, you got it Sammy?”

His little brother made another one of those annoyed sounds. “You’re sick, Dean. Most girls here are underage!”

“I just turned eighteen two weeks ago! That hardly makes me a pedophile when I think about fucking a hot sixteen year old, little brother.”

After Sam squealed about how gross of an image that had been for him, he hung up on his older brother exasperatedly. At this, Dean stripped to take a quick shower. If he were going to see some hot, wet babes later on, he’d want to look refreshed.

When he got out, he pulled on a clean pair of briefs and jeans that were the perfect medium of new and rugged, and fit him like a glove. There weren’t many clean tees so he had to go with one of Sammy’s navy blue shirts that was by no means tight but left very little to the imagination.

He picked up his keys and headed to his baby outside, his stunning authentic 1967 Chevy Impala.

He wondered if it would be too forward to ask for any phone numbers today.

The front of the school had colourful banners hanging and taped up just about everywhere exclaiming _Home of the Bombers — Lawrence High School Leadership Car Wash — 10$ a job_

There was pretty much every leadership nerd that Dean knew—Kevin, Chuck, Adam, Andy, Garth, Charlie… The line went on. They were all in comfy clothing like sweats or basketball shorts and tees, the two or three actually somewhat hot girls with their hair up and their asses visible in their insanely short shorts. They were either freshmen or sophomores.

“Well, this is depressing,” Dean murmured to himself. Where were the legal girls?

“Hello, can I help you?”

A raven-haired boy holding a clipboard leaned over so that he was level with Dean inside the car. “Where’s Sam?” he asked, not caring how rude he sounded.

“S—Sam Winchester? He’s washing one of the cars up front with some others,” he said. Dean strained his neck searching for his brunette little brother. When he decided it wasn’t worth it, he turned back to the timid boy standing outside his car. “Could you drive up onto the concrete, Sir?”

At that, Dean cocked a suggestive brow and smirked. He decided now was as fine a time as ever to check the kid out. About 5’8, mussed up black hair, prodding azure blue eyes and parted lips fat enough to look sublime sucking on Dean’s own cock.

“Sir, could you please…” he said, urging for Dean’s attention.

Dean cleared his throat, not even ashamed for getting caught cheking him out. “Yeah, what’s that, kid? What’s your name?” he put his car in gear and began to move forward. The boy squeaked and jogged after the car, Dean hardly able to contain his laughter. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“Castiel,” he said with a small embarrassed glare. Dean got out of the car at that point, his sudden onslaught of 6’1 height making Castiel cower.

“Nice to meet you, Cas,” Dean said, instantly shortening the name and slap a firm hand onto Cas’ shoulder blade, giving it a quick squeeze. “Will you be washing my car, Sweetheart?” he asked fondly, smirking at the boy’s sudden flush.

Castiel searched for words but he felt completely flabbergasted. “I, um… I—I, uh…”

“Dean!”

Both boys turned their heads at the same second to see Dean’s little brother with a smile so wide that his dimples were visible. It was adorable.

“Dean, you came!” His smile dropped. “Finally, God.”

“Hey, you ungrateful bitch,” Dean said affectionately. Sam rolled his eyes agitatedly and finally noticed a very uncomfortable Castiel.

“Hey, Castiel. You met my brother?” Sam asked with another one of his broad smiles. Castiel seemed to melt.

His eyes widened. “B—brother?” he sputtered out the question, not seeing the slightest of a resemblance. Of course, Sam had longer hair where as Dean’s was cropped and short like a military cut, and their eye shapes were different as well as their lips… It was just so odd because Castiel had already thought Sam was one of the most attractive men he had ever seen… but then out popped this brother of his that was blowing the dark haired boy’s socks off.

Dean was drop dead gorgeous. He was addictive in a kind of just-rolled-out-of-bed-after-just-having-a-wild-night-of-animal-sex. His brows were both arched in contemplation and those feral splatter of orange little freckles were becoming a kink for Castiel.

“Yeah, he’s a senior. Haven’t you ever seen him around, dude?” Sam asked casually, as if the two were close friends. They were acquaintances—Castiel was more of the person who watched the ever so charismatic Sam Winchester be surrounded by hoards of boys and girls alike trying to vie for his attention. Cas admired this about him.

But he shook his head. He had to admit he’d never seen Dean around before.

“Castiel’s a junior, right? You’re seventeen?” Sam said, trying to introduce the two.

He shook his head again, but then felt foolish for trying to get out of this conversation when this was practically his wildest dream. “No. No—I, um, I’m sixteen. I’m still a sophomore.”

 _Pass. Pass. Pass. Nope, don’t stare into those blue doe eyes, man. Can’t fuck this one, just end the conversation…_ Dean mentally coached himself. He knew the kid was off-limits. Sam had introduced him as Castiel Novak and right then and there he practically stopped breathing—he was Michael Novak’s little brother, the Mike he had just gotten shit-faced with last night.

“He said he’d wash my car, Sam. I’ll give a five dollar tip if he does it with his shirt off, too,” Dean said with a very seductive wink sent Cas’ way. The boy shook in his clothes, his dick twitching to life in his cargo shorts.

He wanted to argue at once that he had never offered to wash the older boy’s car, that he was just the check in guy, that he knew he should’ve never showed up—he didn’t need the extra credit in this class he already had an above average GPA and he was recovering from a cold just a few nights prior.

“Dean, we’re students, not strippers. But I’ll take your tip anyway,” Sam said as he did one of his infamous (to his brother, anyway) bitchfaces and snatched the fifteen dollars out of Dean’s hand. He chortled and looked over Cas’ way, “Unless Cas wants to take off his shirt for you.”

Castiel immediately turned beet red. “I—no!” He had been stuttering and sputtering ever since Dean rolled up in his sleek black car and Castiel was thoroughly humiliated.

“Hey, Cas, maybe if you come over later, I’ll give you another tip to give me a lap dance or something,” Dean said with a flirtatious lick of his lips. Castiel paled.

“I’m not a whore!” he shouted, surprising both brothers. He turned on his heel and walked to the table where a bored looking girl sat and their teacher who was having a conversation with a parent getting their car washed and slammed the clipboard right in front of them both before angrily stomping back to Dean and Sam. “I’ll wash your car but then you have to leave right away, okay?”

It was an animus request, but Dean felt his face heat up with excitement and his nether regions begin to tingle with interest. He couldn’t help the smirk. “Yeah, okay Cas.”

Some other juniors and sophomores came over to help wash Dean’s car but Dean looked at Sam pleadingly and Sam gave in, rolling his eyes at his obnoxious brother and telling the others that Castiel was washing this one by his self. They didn’t really understand but got on with the next car that needed some immediate grooming.

Dean passed over another twenty-dollar bill that Sam had no qualms taking from his brother.

A taller boy began to hose down the impala and Dean couldn’t suppress the smirk and small chuckle when the boy may or may not have sprayed Cas on purpose. It didn’t matter, because his reaction was priceless: a hot pink blush splayed over his cheeks and his once gray tee had turned a charcoal colour, matting against his skin. This boy was beauty beyond compare.

And the best part about this was that Dean didn’t have that self-loathing feeling that he usually got when he began swooning over boys. It was just the needle to stick him with when he started having gay thoughts; but right now, watching Castiel’s loose cargo shorts hanging low on those ultra slim hips, the top of his baby blue briefs sticking out—Dean was in heaven.

Cas began scrubbing over the bonnet, having to reach forward on his tippy toes to get the hood of the car. His flip-flops were drenched and he looked like he was getting the front of his shorts and already damp tee wet too.

Sam whispered something about feeling bad for the kid and then left to go help out with some others.

“So, the weather we’re having today…” Dean began, using shitty small-talk, then pulled an empty chair from behind the table and brought it right up to his baby so that he could have a front row seat.

It was low, but Dean could’ve sworn he heard a whimper. “Please, sir, don’t make this more humiliating for me…” he said in a low, embarrassed tone.

Dean cocked a brow, but that wasn’t the only thing that had popped up. His dick had become semi-hard and he just loved the view in front of him. Not to mention the delectable little ‘ _Sir’_ the boy said so well. “Why’re you humiliated, baby?” Dean asked, inching closer.

Cas had thoroughly suds up the right side of the car by now. “Because you’re right here watching me in my skimpy and wet clothing, bent over your stupid car! And don’t call me baby!” he croaked, his face the colour of a tomato.

“Skimpy?” Dean said, as if tasting the word around in his mouth. “Lose the shorts and I’d call that skimpy,” he decided, and leaned back in his foldable chair with a gallant smirk.

“Please, Dean, I’m embarrassed as it is,” he pleaded now. Every time Cas was cleaning the rim of the impala, his ass would brush up against Dean’s knee and it would send the hot burst of butterflies throughout Cas’ stomach. Dean began to move his knee though, and when Castiel moved to clean more of the rim, the older boy found the cleft of Cas’ ass. “H—hey!”

“You like rimming, Sweetheart?” Dean teased.

Castiel blushed a pretty bright pink colour. “I assume you’re speaking of the sexual act, not the cleaning of one’s car rims,” Castiel asserted in a soft, technical voice.

Dean laughed, throwing his head back and stood up. “I’d love to give you a rim job, baby,” he said, crouched down so that he was whispering into Cas’ ear.

He bit his lip, trying his darnedest to not let out the whimper that was threatening to embarrass him.

“You wanna get fucked, Sweetie? Cuz I’d love to fuck into your hot tight hole, right here,” Dean said, holding his hand in Cas’ ass cleft. “Want me to suck your pretty little dick, too?”

“ _Dean_ …” Castiel’s mouth was full on watering.

“Finish up the car and I’ll take you home,” Dean said with a wink, palming his hard on through his tight jeans. He licked his lips once, Castiel watching the entire movement before he jerked back into reality and scrambled to hose down the car so that others could dry it.

It didn’t take long, what with the excess of students with towels. Dean thanked his brother and Castiel pretended to excuse himself to the bathroom so that the older Winchester could go pick him up at the end of the street secretly.

Castiel was nothing if not eager and motivated. He got in the car and there was a red light. He leaned over to Dean’s lap and began unbuttoning the boy’s fly. “Whoa, whoa! We’re on the road, Cas! I’m going to get in an accident!”

Castiel didn’t listen, because as soon as Dean’s cock was out of the confines of his jeans and boxers, Cas had leaned over and gobbled up the length whole.

“Shit!” he cried, slamming his foot on the breaks. The car behind him honked loudly and he held his hand up in the rear view mirror as an apology. “Dammit, Cas,” he began chuckling, “Look at how eager you are. That's so hot.”

His hot, wet mouth sucked with precaution up and down Dean’s length, and the brunette senior couldn’t help but slip a hand down the back of Cas’ drying shorts to finger along the cleft of his ass. It was difficult to keep his eyes on the road and try and catch a peek at the soft, fat mounds that was Castiel’s creamy ass.

“Shit, babe, I’m gonna take you home and fuck you on every surface of my house,” Dean declared, retracting his hand from the inside of Cas’ briefs and bringing it to his mouth, sucking on a finger and then reaching back into his shorts and began fingering over the boy’s hole.

“Please, Dean, yes,” Castiel mumbled, speaking over the cock in his mouth. He was enjoying this far too much—sucking a cock! Jesus! He’d never even dreamed—okay scratch that right away; he’s had far too many wet dreams about sucking a mystery man’s cock and cumming untouched—that he’d be sucking such a fat dick, in public no less. They were stopped at a stop sign, so anyone could look in and see what a slut he was being at any moment.

He was making such loud slobbery noises that he didn’t hear Dean pull into the driveway of his house. It was only when Dean pulled his head off his cock by the boy’s wet tee that Castiel realized where he was—and what this meant.

Bye-bye virginity.

Dean all but man handled Cas out of the car and past the front doors to his house. His dad was at work on Saturday and his mom died when he was in childhood so there would be no worries about voices carrying.

His room was the first one up the stairs. Once Cas entered, Dean slammed the door behind him and turned around in such a flash that the dark haired boy was caught off guard when Dean pulled his wet shirt over his head and flung it across the room. His cargo shorts were next, but this required him to be sitting.

Finally, Dean was hovering over Cas fully dressed while the younger boy was lying on his back in only a pair of baby blue briefs. His flip-flops either fell off in the car or in the process of walking up the stairs—he didn’t remember. He didn’t care.

Without any qualms, Dean bent his neck down and attacked the boy’s lips, desperately wanting to be rough enough that he’ll leave little bruises behind. It was the first time that he had actually thought absolutely nothing about making out with a dude. It felt great.

Castiel’s legs split apart and Dean climbed in between them. Without thinking, Castiel slid an eager hand under the tight elastic of his briefs and encircled his small cock in his hand and began to stroke himself.

A sharp slap to his face broke him out of his delicious agony. His wide azure blue eyes opened in shock and he stared up at the gorgeous panting man above him.

“Don’t fucking touch yourself. Do you hear me?” Dean ordered. Castiel bit his lower lip to keep himself from tearing up. The slap had hurt, but it had made him feel even better, if that makes any sense at all. “If you want to be touched, good little sluts say ‘Please’.”

That really hit the spot; before he had even processed anything, Castiel was screaming ‘please!’ like he would cry bloody murder.

Dean’s hands seemed massive as they moved over Castiel’s soft, almost feminine body. Behind the clothes earlier, Cas looked like any other teenage boy; but suddenly when he was stripped of all his boyish clothes, he was smooth, pale, and curvaceous—evidently hairless as well.

The little briefs were gone now and Cas was squirming anxiously under Dean’s prodding hands working his little pink nipples, massaging circles into his hip as the brunette boy leaned in and began to suckle on his hardening nubs. It was almost affectionate.

Dean pulled his body down the bed so that he could wrap his mouth around Castiel’s dick. It was smaller than average, so he could press his lips to his hairless base and not have any trouble. All the while Castiel was crying out, reaching out to thrust his hips up and clasp onto Dean’s short hairs above his neck. Like a mantra, he was shouting Dean’s name constantly, tears springing to his tightly shut eyes and shaking his head with every suck that came to his dick.

Dean pulled his knees in and his mouth let go of Cas’ dick with a wet pop. He lifted the raven-haired boy’s little hips up so that his upper back was resting on Dean’s knees, his head bent at an awkward position on the bed.

But more importantly, Cas’ spread legs were right next to Dean’s face. His tight little ass was on the best display Dean had ever seen. It was still wet from earlier when he had just barely pushed the tip of his finger in, teasing the boy in the car. Dean blew on it a little, making it twitch and clench.

“Dean, please…” Castiel sobbed from below.

He just smirked, leaning close and running his flat tongue from his ass to his balls. Cas cried out, shaking now. “I wasn’t lying earlier, baby. I’d _love_ to rim you,” Dean said arrogantly. His tongue lapped at his hole again and as he pressed his lips in to kiss it, Dean let his hand drop to Cas’ mouth and press his first three fingers into his parted lips. Castiel clasped his hands around Dean’s wrist and began sucking on the three digits, slipping in a fourth and giving it just as much attention.

When Dean deemed them wet enough (and to save him the embarrassment of rutting against his back he was so fucking ready to fuck this kid), he withdrew his fingers from the raven-haired boy’s succulent mouth and brought them to his hot little hole.

Dean’s tongue slipped past the first ring of muscles and Cas was crying out again. A first finger was quick to accompany his pink tongue, enthusiastically pumping in and out.

“Pussy’s so wet, baby,” Dean muttered filthily, and Castiel felt his face temperature raise about twenty degrees in embarrassment. “So wet for me I fucking love it,” he said and dove in, fucking his ass with his tongue.

Castiel let out little kitten mewls at every thrust of his tongue or fingers, which he was up to two by now. Another one was added with a small burn, but it immediately eased as Dean retracted his tongue and spat into the hole, holding it open with two fingers.

“Fuck yeah,” he said huskily. Dean was all energy it seemed because right away he dropped the ass and moved off of the bed so that Cas’ soft body hit the mattress without any warning.

Dean circled his bed and came around the other side where Castiel’s head was lying. He hooked his hands under the boy’s armpits and yanked him closer so his head was half off the bed. Watching the boy’s expression was interesting as he unbuttoned the top button ever so slowly and then pulled the zipper down.

“Wanna get my cock wet? Don’t want to hurt you, baby,” Dean said vulgarly, a warm hand cupping Castiel’s cheek and guiding his mouth to his own cock.

Castiel’s face was all red despite his swollen pink lips and big blue eyes. He eagerly issued the dick past his lips, noting immediately the size. Dean was bigger than he thought, and he hadn’t even gotten a good look yet. He was upside down, but it was an easy angle for Dean to thrust into his mouth further than typically.

It took the younger boy a couple minutes at first to get used to the feeling of a cock in his mouth; he learned he had to relax his throat so that the length could slide in without choking him. Dean went back to his dirty talk, and Castiel felt like he was so dizzy with desire that his hard cock against his stomach could burst at any second.

As if he could read his mind, the older boy reached over and grasped Castiel’s little cock and gave it a few tight jerks, and he was cumming white stripes up and down his chest.

Dean began chuckling cruelly and pulled himself out of Castiel’s mouth with a lewd wet noise. He yanked Castiel’s hips and he was moved as easily as a doll. The older boy smeared his hand through the liquid-y white cum and brought a taste of it up to his lips. He smiled a predatory smile and Castiel couldn’t control his cock twitching back to life; Dean was too fucking sexy.

Both boys let out a shaky exhale as his cock lined up against Cas’ hole.

He slammed in with one thrust and Castiel’s breathing became harsh and loud. “Shit, Dean! Ah!”

The older boy began rolling his hips into Castiel’s, not pulling out very far but ramming back in briskly. “You going to cum again like a good little slut? Yeah?”

Castiel stretched wantonly on the bed, his hands grasping the sheets and his legs spreading incredibly wide.

"You're real flexible, huh?" Dean breathed. He slammed in real hard, loving the battle cry that Cas let out, and then pulled his cock clean out. On second thought, Dean thought he liked it more when Castiel whimpered for him to keep him full.

Dean flopped down on his bed on his back and then pulled Castiel’s ankle and lifted him up on top of him so that his ass was hovering over Dean’s flushed cock. He was essentially sitting on his lap, but his back was laid against the tops of Dean’s thighs and his own legs were thrown over either side of Dean’s shoulders.

“Yeah, that’s good, Sweetheart. Lift your nice little ass up now,” Dean directed.

Castiel’s back arched when Dean began to enter him. All Dean had to do was thrust up into Castiel. After twenty or so minutes of this, Castiel’s voice started to get higher and higher. Dean lifted one hand to the younger boy’s hip to steady him, but Castiel lewdly pushed his ass down against Dean’s erection, eliciting such perfect friction that both boys made their own noises of approval.

Dean could feel his orgasm coiling in his low stomach. He had only fucked a guy once and that was when he was stone cold drunk, but this—this was fucking wizardry.

“Your ass is so tight, bitch; you gonna fucking milk my cum outta me?” Dean asked, looking directly into Castiel’s eyes, not two feet away from him.

“Yeah, y— _yeah_ , I want you to cum inside of me, Dean— _ah_! Deeean!”

Dean started plunge his hips up at a meteoric pace, his own face morphing into that of one of such intense pleasure; Castiel couldn’t stop clenching if he wanted to. His hole was convulsing and grappling for anything Dean would throw at him.

Cas slowly started to lose his shit as Dean kept the pace up, never slowing or showing any signs of fatigue. Dean had been the star batter on his varsity baseball team in spring, and had won the Iron Man award for best player on his football team in fall; he was an athlete. He had amazing stamina.

The older boy’s hand found Cas’ cock and squeezed, then began jerking him off as fast as possible. In no time at all, the boy was cumming for the second time that morning.

His clenching in that moment like nothing Dean had ever felt before. And he was a goner. He continued thrusting all throughout his orgasm as he came hard into Cas’ sweet ass.

"Shit," Dean groaned, licking his dry lips. Cas got up, off of Dean's softening cock and pressed his stomach to Dean's toned one. He enveloped the older boy's lips with his and ran his hands through Dean's sex mussed hair. He assumed his looked similar.

"I've never done anything like that," Cas said shyly. "Ever. I like you."

Dean smiled. He had susprised himself when he felt a similar attraction. He leaned in to press their swollen lips together once again, and their tongues tangled inside of their mouths, fighting for dominance that Cas let Dean win. "That's funny, neither have I." He winked at the younger boy. 

A hot wetness was seeping from Cas' stretched out hole and onto Dean's stomach. 

"After you, I don't think I can ever go back to fucking a girl, baby," Dean said, somewhat tenderly. Castiel caught his drift. 

The door slammed down stairs and Sam announced his arrival. Dean called back some sort of jumbled Ebonics. Dean offered Cas a quick shower—and how could he ever possibly tell the Italian sex-god no?

A good wash and a hand job turned blow job later, Dean got dressed in new, fresh clothes. Cas' shirt was in a wet lump on the floor, so Dean gave him one of his tees, whispering in his ear as they left his room, "You can return it back to me later. Maybe next time it'll be in the PE locker rooms?" 

Castiel turned an adorable hot pink colour and they exited the room together. Sam was standing in the foyer with his arms crossed, glaring at Dean and a trailing Castiel expectantly. 

"Wow, how did I know he would be here?" he asked agitatedly, using one of his obnoxious bitchfaces he reserves for his big brother.

Dean shrugged good-naturedly. "Great minds think alike?" he asked cockily. He grasped Castiel's smaller hand in his and pulled him behind him into the kitchen. 

"I hope you didn't defile him too horribly," Sam said sarcastically, flopping down onto the couch in the other room.

Dean laughed loudly. "Oh shut up, Sammy. He loved it." He shot a wink at Castiel and the poor boy didn't think his face could turn any pinker. Dean laughed more.

 


End file.
